


电话线告白

by 経 (tachi8)



Category: gktu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachi8/pseuds/%E7%B5%8C
Summary: gktu无脑双向甜饼 大部分是knmc自慰和想象 使用了日文名字 没有咎人联动看我只能梦了 不介意的话请看下去吧！
Relationships: Fushimi Gaku/Kenmochi Touya
Kudos: 17





	电话线告白

「...辛苦刀也さん了，已经深夜了还肯一起讨论联动的话题。」

「不会的，和ガクくん说话时间就过的好快ww聊了很多有意思的事情」

黑暗的房间被手机屏幕上的line通话界面点亮。剑持刀也忍不住在脑海里描绘伏见学平日的样子，和他说话时一定会带着阳光一般的笑容，视线只停留在他一个人身上，因为自己抛出的话题而作出不同情绪的反应。他快忍不住在床上打个滚的欲望了。

「…さん？刀也さん？」

「诶？！怎么了ガクくん？我还没切断通话哦。」

大概是陷入了脑内浮现的光影，耳机里伏见的声音晚了几秒钟才到达剑持的耳朵里。

「刀也さん已经困了吧ww早点睡觉比较好哦高中生。」  
面对相方的关心，剑持选择作出辛辣的回应，「也不看看是谁和我通话这么久的？」

「wwwww也是呢w」

耳机里传来的是魔女的笑声。

「ww那么我就睡了，晚安」

「晚安刀也さん！」

伏见的声音听起来兴致还很高，大概一时半会还不会睡吧...  
剑持的大脑已经没办法保持完全正常运作了，睡意一点一点侵蚀着他的身体...与睡意一同袭来的是一股愈漲愈高的情欲。

身体开始发热，双耳里一边的耳机已经脱落，他从毛毯里伸出左手抚摸自己的耳朵，比手指的温度还稍高一点。 

他坐起来把毛毯掀起一角，露出一半的身体，想要驱散这股热流。突然被暴露在空气中的，未被衣物遮掩的双腿似乎比平时更加敏感。那股热流丝毫没有消去的意向，而是直直的向小腹冲去。

双手抓住内裤的边缘，动作几乎是急切的。他忍不住轻哼出声。

脱掉束缚后，剑持把身下的枕头拿起抱在怀里，身体翻向靠墙的那侧，手指开始抚弄自己。大概一个月没做过了...为什么会在和伏见通话之后突然想做呢...

平时被绷带保护的手掌柔软而细腻，他轻轻套弄着那里，拇指不时的划过顶端敏感的肌肤，身体控制不住的轻轻发抖。红透了的脸颊埋在散发着清新洗衣剂味道的枕头里，他的身体散发出的却是费洛蒙和汗水结合的味道。

手上的动作愈发加快，脑内充斥着挥散不去的刚才和伏见通话时的情景。他想象着伏见亲吻他的感觉。伏见会在亲吻后叫出他的名字「...刀也さん」。

操作设备的时候遇到了麻烦，伏见的手直接搭在了握着鼠标的剑持的手上。他的手被伏见大了一些的手掌包裹着，操控着。现在他也想像着同样被包裹住操控的感觉。手指抠弄着顶端敏感的裂缝，喘息声和杂乱的呼吸都随之漏出。

剑持放开枕头，坐起身然后又趴下，双腿打开，腰压下去，后穴和湿润的空气亲密接触。右手的食指和中指放进口腔里，他用舌头舔弄着，尽可能的把唾液涂在上面。足够滑润的手指离开口腔，向身后伸去。顺利的进入了那个温暖柔软的地方，他感觉手指被自己发热的内壁紧紧包裹着，突然想让伏见也试试这种感觉。

「啊...ガクくん...不要碰那里，嗯哈....」

食指轻轻的在洞口附近抽插，他弯曲着指节触碰自己的内壁。紧接着一根手指就显得不够了，剑持遵循着欲望把另一根手指也放进去，可是他想要的是比手指更加粗大的东西，他想象着伏见在他身后，稍大的双手紧紧抓住他的手腕，挺腰进入他的样子。后穴被伏见的阴茎填满，内壁被紧紧磨蹭着，快感不可控制的从尾骨向脊椎延伸。伏见有力地撞击着那里，偶尔会划过那个很舒服的区域，快感让剑持的后背轻轻颤抖。抽插带来的水声充斥的他的房间，随着水声一起，他的喘息和呻吟，偶尔伴随着求饶声一起在房间里回荡。

他想象着伏见在自己耳边叫他的名字，温柔的声音和散发着热气的吐息包裹着耳廓。掀开白色t恤的下摆，他的手向胸前伸去。手指先是围绕着乳首画圈，然后开始轻轻摩擦着敏感的皮肤。伏见的手也会这样捏弄自己的胸部和乳头，他用食指和中指夹住凸起的乳首，轻轻向外拉拽着，随之带来的快感过于强烈，让他呻吟出声。

「嗯哈！...ガクくん，不要这么用力捏那里...嗯..哈啊」

耳边好像突然传来伏见的声音，似乎真的在叫自己的名字。剑持回应着那个声音，手向下面伸去，与此同时后面的抽插一直没停下来。

「ガクくん…嗯..哈啊ガクくん…ガクくん…好喜欢...」

耳边传来的伏见的声音，也像是在回应他一般。剑持手上的动作愈发加快，他觉得自己快到极限了。各种舒服的感觉都朝他袭去，已经被快感拉到高潮的边缘。

「哈啊ガクくん…要去了！...不要...嗯...哈啊...嗯！...啊...」

脑内突然一片空白，意识被快感占据的死死的，剑持的呻吟声突然变得干涩短促。精液把手指弄得黏糊糊的，还有一些滴落到床单上。 手指最后套弄了几下，几滴液体又从缝隙里顺着手指滑下。

他放下腰，把打开的双腿合上，趴在床上平息自己。他知道现在自己看起来一定很糟糕，乱糟糟毛茸茸的头发，通红的脸颊，全身散发着热气和费洛蒙的味道，而且手指沾满了精液。

自己居然想着伏见学做到了最后...

突然耳边又传来了伏见的声音。

「刀也さん？...出来了吗」

诶？...诶？！

怎么回事？

为什么...怎么会突然有伏见的声音？

这时他才注意到掉了一边的耳机，另一边还勉强留在耳朵里。而手机连接的通话...

自始至终都没有断开。

剑持脑子又是一片空白。他祈祷着那些难为情的声音都没有通过手机传到伏见的耳朵里，但是刚才伏见的话....

他保持着沉默，不敢出声。虽然身体叫嚣着立刻切断通话，但是那样反而证明了他做了一些不能说出口的事情。

「...刀也さん，如果你沉默的意思是想问我有没有听到的话，我听到了哦」

最不想要的结果出现了。

「......」

「......从哪里开始听到的...」

剑持的声音听起来干涩暗哑又难为情，音量小的像是从声带中挤出来的。

「诶？ww...大概从刀也さん说「不可以碰那里」开始吧..」

那是哪里啊...难道是很开始的地方吗？剑持自己都记不得到底说过些什么，为什么电话对面的人记得那么清楚...

「……」

「...很可爱哦，刀也さん」

诶...？

「诶...？ガクくん...？」

「就是那样，叫我的名字的时候...很可爱」

剑持坐在床上，怀里紧紧抱着枕头，埋在枕头里的脸颊觉得更热了。

「刀也さん，我喜欢你」

「......」

蒙在枕头里的难为情的声音传过电话到达伏见的耳朵里。

「我也是」

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是两人以为讲完电话对方会切断，伏见肚子饿了就跑去煮了东西吃，回来时发现通话还在继续，就戴上耳机想听一听有没有什么声音，可能会有剑持睡觉的声音。结果听到了那边的喘声，吃东西的心情都没有了，后面还听到了剑持叫自己的名字，说喜欢，就打算之后说明自己的心意 这样的一个双向故事。（好傻）


End file.
